


Nightmare's Delight

by artisticfox_2003



Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: American Indian, Gen, Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticfox_2003/pseuds/artisticfox_2003
Summary: After a summer getaway gone wrong, Hans is hiding in an abandoned village. What he doesn't know is that there's someone there with him.(This an original story of the myhical creature, the Wendigo)





	1. Day 1

"Hans! Keep going! It's too late for me!" His mother yelled as her legs were torn up by teeth the size of boulders. The creature gnawed at her weak limbs until there was nothing left but pieces of her entrails. At one point they were comfortably hidden in their home after hearing about a mysterious creature called a Wendigo coming towards their town and at another, his mother was eaten in front of him the second he blinked. Hans asked himself, 'Should I try to run or should I just go with mom?' His body seemed to take charge and he ran as fast as his 17 year old legs could carry him. Not far behind, the Wendigo was crawling towards him; a spider chasing its prey. He continued to run until he made it to the next town. Hans then tripped on a piece of scrap metal, flinging him forward face first into the dirt. He quickly thought to hide under a nearby car and wait. The footsteps of the Wendigo were loud and heavy. All anyone could hear was the Wendigo. In the distance, he heard a flicker of flames along with the deafening screech of the creature. He continued to wait under the car out of fear until he was pulled out. "Ahh! Make it quick!" "Shh! Are you trying to lure it back here?!" A deep voice came from a hooded figure. He pulled down his coverage to reveal a boy his age. "What's your name?" "H-hans." I'm Will, short for William." He reached out his hand in a sign of friendship. It was covered in a mixture of oil and dirt and had his pinky and ring finger missing. "What happened?" "Hmm?" "To your hand..." "Ah. Well, I was trapped under a building by these two fingers and the Wendigo was coming. It was either cut them off to be free or get devoured. So, I picked the easiest option." Hans gently grabbed Will's hand and caressed the wound with his thumb of out impulse. Will seemed uncomfortable at this gesture but let him continue. "Wow, Will. You are very brave." "R-really?" "Yeah. It's very admirable." Both Hans and Will smiled. They've never met someone who was so easy to talk to. As they stared into each others eyes, they heard the footsteps of the Wendigo growing near. "It probably heard us. Come on, Hans." Will said, grabbing Hans's hand and running farther into the town.


	2. Day 2

Hans and Will headed to an abandoned warehouse full of beds, a fireplace, and blankets and pillows. As luck turns out, they were in a furniture warehouse full of everything they needed to make it their home. "Wow! This place is perfect, Will! You're amazing for coming up with such a great idea!" Hans cheered and danced around the abandoned building. William couldn't help but chuckle at his new friend's childish dances. His insides grew warm at seeing him so happy, making him happy just being together with him. He blinked obliviously and shook his head. They were just happy to have found someone...that's it. William had the urge to yell "No homo!" but then that would either make Hans question his red cheeks or uncomfortable at such a random outburst. Although Hans seemed to be a handsome teenager with a pretty muscular form, that didn't make William like him... did it? When he was younger, his household didn't support the idea of supporting someone who was gay. Being a homosexual was a sin and those who chose that path would be destroyed by God's wrath. Unfortunately for his family, Will chose that path years ago and hid it from everyone except his sister, Chelsea. Chelsea was 19, only a year apart from him, and one of the kindest people you'd meet. At age 14, Will told her that he was gay and she instantly showered him with encouragement and support. If only their parents were just as open-minded. It was dinner time at their home. They were watching the news about a deadly spider-like creature that was found in the woods and was heading towards their town. Chelsea gave William a nod to urge him to share and he stood up. "Mom...Dad... I-I'm gay. I know you don't agree with it and that's fine but you can't change who I am." He took a deep inhale and sat himself down once more. "So... will you accept me or do I need to leave?" Both parents stepped away from the table to talk quietly in the kitchen. William couldn't make out what they were saying so he just sat there for what felt like hours. His parents finally returned to their seats. "William. We love you and we WANT to support you. But-" Before they could finish, the house crashed on top of all four of them. Coming from above was a low growl followed by a screeching scream. The creature from the television had jumped on their house and demolished it with its weight. William was trapped by his two fingers, trying to pull away with all of his might. "Mom? Dad? Chelsea?" He called out quietly enough for the creature to keep away. He looked in the distance and saw both of his parents together. They were covered in each other's blood and. their eyes were dilated and had lost their shine. He tried his best to hold back his tears and heard a faint scream in pain. "Ch-chelsea?! I'm coming!" He continued to tug but he was still stuck. He pulled out a pocket knife from his shirt. It was a gift from his father after hunting with him for the first time. He took a deep breath and raised his arm up hesitantly. Looking away, he slammed the sharp blade on his fingers, cutting them clean off. It was a muffled scream but it resonated in his ears. "Chelsea. I'm coming just hold on!" He limed his way closer and closer to where her voice was coming from and saw her laying on the ground. She had been impaled by a metal support and was screaming in agony. "W-william. M-make it go a-away." "Make what go away???" "The pain." "But if we pull it out-" "I know... j-just do it. I can't anymore..." He quickly pulled her out and laid her gently on the ground, waiting for his beautiful sister to drift off peacefully.


End file.
